The Memory of My First Love (Chapter)
is the 189 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Yui, Elsie and Ayumi apologized for being late, which was cleanly accepted by Chihiro. She told them calmly to get changed quickly, which was when Miyako pushed Yui and Elsie. After asking for the audience's patience, Chihiro "asked" Ayumi why she was dressed in a wedding dress. Ayumi answered that she was unsure of her decision, followed with Chihiro reassuring her that it was something she chose to do, so there shouldn't be anything wrong. Ayumi nodded, still with hesitation, only to be pushed by Chihiro to go change into their attire. After some minutes, all of the band members of 2-B Pencils prepared themselves on stage. With their band assembled, the crowd cheered with excitement. Chihiro began to talk about how today is the last day of the festival. She rhetorically asks if everyone enjoyed the festival, soon followed with her telling them to create good memories because it is their festival. Finally, to prove her point, she declared that if anyone had someone they loved, they should confess their feelings. With her speech done, the band began to play their song. The air filled with the music created by 2-B Pencils. As the lyrics flowed from Chihiro's mouth, it could be observed that other heroines were enjoying their own time. Sumire Uemoto cooked her sweet ramen at a Maijima Fest stand; Nanaka Haibara had won yet another game against the Maijima High's shogi club; Mio Aoyama happily worked at the register at her workplace while talking to some customers; Kusunoki Kasuga was surrounded by her disciples, who were offering her food; Minami Ikoma walked about the festival grounds with her two friends; Jun Nagase observed the performance in excitement. But a person intervened into the song, but without disrupting its flow. Chihiro looked offstage to see Kanon, ready to perform. The crowd cheered for her arrival, while Kanon gave a bow to Chihiro. She thanked Chihiro, thereafter asked if she could sing along with her. She asked this because Chihiro herself wanted to have a contest with her. After a second of awe, Chihiro proudly accepted. The band, along with Kanon, continued singing. Akari and Nikaido observed the now destroyed Vintage rock base, while Haqua had reached the doors of her old buddy, Yukie Marui. As the song reached close to its climax, Chihiro noticed feathers fluttering around her. She looked and saw wings blooming from Ayumi, Yui and Kanon's back. And upon the stage lights above, the goddess within Shiori, Minerva, the goddess within Tsukiyo, Vulcan, and the goddess within Tenri, Diana, watched the show. All of these heavenly events seemed to be invisible to everyone except Chihiro, for she seemed to be the only reacting to this. Looking upon these heavenly beings, Chihiro continued to strum her guitar with her all. Reaching the end of the song, Chihiro sang, "Those moments and feelings that never come twice, even if they disappear, in the heart they still remain pure, with the memory of my first love." Keima, who was on the school rooftop, quietly cried while apologizing towards Chihiro of how he lied about his words to her. Holding true to the last lyrics of her song, Chihiro's first love had ended. She cried while finishing the last line of the song: "The memory of my first love." Trivia *Just like chapter 188, the manga title of this chapter is Chihiro's song in the OVA. References Category:Summary